


To Sin Is Human

by Xzadion



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzadion/pseuds/Xzadion
Summary: “You walk alongside a man who wears violet and navy as if garbed in dusk.” In order to escape Hell, you need to rely on a man who you do not trust, who burns to the touch, and whose eyes cling to your soul. (Rating will probably change as I go on.)
Relationships: Naraku (InuYasha)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	To Sin Is Human

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve entered a point in my fanfic writing where I am embracing all my interests from when I was ten. Come at me!

The vast fog swirled on, interminable. You didn’t know how long you had been walking. You didn’t know numbers could count the steps you had taken in the unending nothing. A long sheet of paper was your walk. You needed to escape from this blank, but there was no danger to run from (yet) and no salvation to run towards. How long had you been trekking? Could your identity peel away with a walk, the same way sandstorms peeled walls from buildings, leaving a ruined husk? You didn’t know your name. You didn’t know how far you had gotten.

* * *

He says his name is Naraku. He says he can help you if you take his hand.

“How can you help me?”

“We can leave together.”

“Where are we?”

“You already know.”

Na. Ra. Ku. It trips off your tongue so easily. You don’t know your own name, but you know his. This place hasn’t taken everything from him yet, so it can’t take everything of yours. This man in the hole, staring up at you expectantly. His eyes are maroon, gleaming like garnets in the pale abyss of his face.

His voice is smooth when he asks you,“What is your name?”

It takes you longer than you want to admit, but you tell him a name. It might even be yours. The man in the pit purrs your name, savoring it in a way that makes your stomach churn.

“We can help each other,” he says. “I can help you find yourself again, and we can leave together.” He extends a pale, long-fingered hand to you.

“What if you’re lying?”

“I can’t leave here without you.”

It’s not what you meant. What if he couldn’t help you regain who you were? But he offers a chance to recover, even if its building yourself from the ground up. You reach your hand out to him. When you clasp his hand to pull him up— _burning acid agony I didn’t ask for this I **wanted** this I_— he comes up easily. The shock of contact (surely that’s all that was) has you rubbing your hand, soothing burns that aren’t there.

His name is Naraku, the only other unburdened soul in Hell. And he was your escape.


End file.
